


Elven Gratitude

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: High Elf Archer shows her gratitude to Dwarf Shaman for saving her from the goblins in the Water Town sewers.





	Elven Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 7 and 8 of the anime

The Dwarf Shaman looked up as he heard someone knocking on the door of his small but cozy room in the Temple of Law. He and the rest of the party had only recently returned from their second venture into the sewers of Water Town, where they had faced the Goblin Champion and his veritable army of pests. It had gone poorly; though he and Lizard Priest had managed to emerge from the sewers little the worse for wear, High Elf Archer’s modesty was all but lost, and both Goblin Slayer and the Priestess teetered on the brink of death.

Dwarf Shaman took one last swig of his fire-wine (he found its inebriating properties just as healing as potions, if not more so) and answered his door to find the high elf standing there, waiting for him. She had not yet had a chance to dress herself upon their return to the temple, and was thus covering her nudity with a woolen blanket she had procured from one of the priests.

“How are they?” Dwarf Shaman asked her, stepping aside to let her in.

“The Sword Maiden says they should survive the night, but it was a close one,” High Elf Archer replied as she walked in, lowering her hood as she did so. “The girl will live for certain, thanks to our companion. As for Goblin Slayer…it looks like he’s going to undergo a Resurrection.”

“A Resurrection? Really?” Dwarf Shaman pondered as he closed the door behind her, smiling all the while. “Ha! Brash youths! One hundred and seven years on this earth and I’ve never once needed a Resurrection. They could stand to learn a thing or two from old-timers like us!”

“Don’t get a fat head, dwarf,” High Elf Archer replied with a smile of her own as she took a seat on his bed, indicating she apparently planned on staying a while. “Remember, _I’m_ still the oldest and wisest amongst us.”

“Oldest, perhaps,” laughed the dwarf, “but certainly not the wisest! Be careful not to underestimate your friends and foes alike, Long Ears, else I might have to rescue you from under yet another heap of goblins before this quest of ours has run its course!”

High Elf Archer smiled lightly at that, and Dwarf Shaman raised an eyebrow questioningly as he saw what looked to be a light blush run across her face. Having updated him about the welfare of their companions, he had expected her to make sport of him and then head to her own room in order to dress herself and get some rest. Yet, here she was, in his room, half-naked, and she made no indication that she planned to leave.

As Dwarf Shaman watched, not without a little interest, the elf unwrapped the blanket she was swathed in and then let it fall to the bed, revealing the shredded remains of her clothes. Though her brown shorts remained largely intact, the rest of her clothing had been torn away, leaving her legs almost entirely bare and rendering her mostly naked from the waist up. As such, once the blanket fell, there was nothing left to hide her nudity, fully revealing her (rather diminutive) breasts, and a great amount of the rest of her body, to Dwarf Shaman.

Though it was true the three of them, Lizard Priest included, had travelled together for some time and had grown quite close to one another, Dwarf Shaman was well aware of the fact that they were certainly not _that_ close. The first time he had ever seen the High Elf Archer naked was in the sewers earlier, and she hadn’t had either the time or the opportunity to worry about her nudity in the middle of battle. As such, Dwarf Shaman was left more than a little confused as to why she was suddenly being so open with her body in his presence.

“Are you alright, elf?” he asked, both his smile and his joking façade fading at least a little. “If you need some clothes, I’m sure I can find something _flat_ enough for you to wear.”

High Elf Archer laughed at that, which made the dwarf smile, glad to see her experiences in the sewer hadn’t shattered her psyche as it would have with so many other young women.

“You truly are the most depraved and aggravating individual I’ve ever known,” the archer said with a smile as she looked up at the dwarf. “Here I am, baring myself before you, and still all you can do is make sport of my breasts! Men have _killed_ just for a chance to look upon my body, I’ll have you know.”

“Is that so?” Dwarf Shaman responded. “And to what do _I_ owe this great honor?”

“Saving me from those bastard goblins, of course,” High Elf Archer told him matter-of-factly, reminding him of the promise she had made in the sewers. “They would have killed me, or worse. But you saved me, dwarf. I told you I owed you a favor…and I intend to make good on that favor right now.”

With that, the diminutive young woman leapt off the bed and began making her way over to the Dwarf Shaman. Tearing off the shredded remains of her shirt, cape, and collar, High Elf Archer then fell to her knees in front of the dwarf and began undoing his pants.

_Well, well,_ thought Dwarf Shaman, _this is an interesting development, indeed._

“Long Ears…what do you think you are doing?” he asked aloud, eyebrows raised in surprise as the green-haired nymph succeeded in pulling off his belt.

“What does it look like I’m doing, dwarf?” she asked in response, smiling as she pulled down the shaman’s white pants to reveal his thick, dwarven cock, which she then took in her gloved hands. “It’s like I said in the sewers. Consider it elven gratitude.”

A moment later, High Elf Archer was wrapping her soft lips around Dwarf Shaman’s cock and sucking as though her life depended on it. The dwarf gasped upon feeling the girl take his member into her mouth, and then groaned loudly as she immediately began sucking him deeper and deeper with every bob of her head until she was practically sucking him into her throat.

High Elf Archer closed her eyes and began to moan around the cock in her mouth as she began bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, savoring every groan and jolt of pleasure that surged through the dwarf’s body. She licked his length up and down, coating his dick in her saliva and using her gloved hand to stroke the portions of his dick she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Despite their small stature, dwarf penises were usually about the same length as those of humans, but almost always twice as thick. Dwarf Shaman, it seemed, was particularly well-endowed, which meant High Elf Archer had to fight to fit as much of his meat as possible into her comparatively tiny mouth. Each bob of her head stretched her jaw wider and wider, but she refused to stop, and instead pushed herself into it more and more.

“You’re quite good at this, Long Ears,” Dwarf Shaman commented as he looked down at the young woman enthusiastically sucking his dick. “Who knew elves had so many hidden talents?”

“I _am_ over 2000 years old, dwarf,” High Elf Archer responded, releasing his cock from her mouth long enough to smirk up at him playfully and defend her abilities. “I _know_ how to suck a dick. And quite well, I’m told.”

Indeed, Dwarf Shaman was not the first man the high elf had sucked off, nor would he be the last, but he was certainly one of the largest, and she intended on milking it for as much enjoyment as she could get out of it. Taking a moment to stretch out her jaw, High Elf Archer soon opened wide and then took his cock right back into her mouth, sucking him in as far as she could take him.

With his dick buried in the elf’s mouth and pounding into her throat, Dwarf Shaman took the opportunity to reach down and grope her diminutive breasts. True, they were small, but they were soft and perky, and that was more than enough for Dwarf Shaman, especially considering the rather exceptional job she was doing with her mouth.

Several minutes passed as High Elf Archer went about her business, bobbing her head back and forth and lovingly sucking Dwarf Shaman’s dick. Eventually, the dwarf began helping to guide her actions by placing his hand on the back of her head and gently thrusting into her mouth. True to her word, High Elf Archer proved to be quite the professional; she caught on almost immediately, adapting to exactly what Dwarf Shaman wanted.

Finally, following several relatively quick thrusts, and with a groan of exertion, Dwarf Shaman felt himself explode in High Elf Archer’s mouth, firing load after load of cum down her throat. Once again proving herself to be a professional, High Elf Archer successfully took every drop of his cum as it flooded her mouth, drinking it all down until there was nothing left.

“By the gods!” Dwarf Shaman gasped as High Elf Archer finally pulled his dick out of her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva but not a drop of cum. “I didn’t expect you to return the favor quite like that, Long Ears, but, I must say, I rather liked it!”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, dwarf,” High Elf Archer said with a mischievous smirk as she stood up and licked her lips. “On the bed. Now.”

“Far be it from me to argue with a lady,” replied Dwarf Shaman somewhat mockingly, stripping out of the rest of his clothes and then lying down on his own bed, “even a lady with the chest of a _boy_.”

“Careful, dwarf, or I might reconsider showing you gratitude at all,” High Elf Archer warned him as she pulled down and then stepped out of her ruined mini-shorts, finally revealing her most intimate area to the dwarf. “I may not be as _endowed_ as your women, but I guarantee you’ve _never_ had tighter than me.”

Now that he could actually see her fully, Dwarf Shaman reckoned she was telling the truth; the girl’s pubic region was entirely bare aside from a small patch of shaven green hair, and the slick lips of her pussy were small and tight, like that of a virgin. Indeed, part of him wondered if he would even be able to fit inside her at all.

A moment later, High Elf Archer was climbing into bed and straddling Dwarf Shaman’s waist, smirking down at him playfully as she felt his hard cock rubbing up and down against the bare cheeks of her ass.

“Ready for the ride of your life, dwarf?” she asked as she sat up and placed her pussy just above his thick cock, already feeling the head of his dick practically pressing against the lips of her cunt.

“A dwarf is _always_ ready, Long Ears,” Dwarf Shaman replied with a confident smirk of his own.

High Elf Archer’s only response was then to take hold of Dwarf Shaman’s thick cock and guide it into her pussy as he lowered herself onto him. Within seconds, the head of the dwarf’s dick pushed past the elf’s lips and slid inside of her, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She kept going, lowering herself further still onto the dwarf’s engorged meat, taking inch after inch of his dick as it stretched the walls of her elven pussy. By the time High Elf had managed to fit all of the dwarf’s cock inside of her, she swore she could feel him all the way in her stomach.

The elf took a moment to adjust to the feel of the fat intruder stretching her pussy before she began to lift herself back up, moaning gently as she felt the dwarf’s cock stroke the inside of her cunt and sent jolt after jolt of pleasure surging through her nubile form. Within moments, she was lifting herself up and down on the dwarf’s cock, taking all of his length and then lifting herself until only the head of his dick was inside her before slamming back down again.

In no time at all, High Elf Archer was riding Dwarf Shaman’s dick with wild abandon, as though his cock had been specially crafted just for her and there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to please it. With her hands pressed against Dwarf Shaman’s broad chest, High Elf Archer lifted herself up and won on his dick so hard and so quickly that she could feel the dwarf’s balls slapping against her ass every time she bottomed out on his thick meat.

“Hunh! Hunh! Hunh!” High Elf Archer moaned as she felt her hips slamming against Dwarf Shaman’s each and every time she lifted herself up and then came flying back down, her pussy taking the entirety of his thick cock. She was insatiable, unable to stop, desperate to feel the dwarf as deep inside of her as possible and aching to feel him fill her with his cum.

Dwarf Shaman, meanwhile, was helping High Elf Archer with her rhythm by holding her lithe waist in his large hands, as though guiding her movements and helping her move up and down on his cock. Their speed increased the longer they went until the dwarf was using the elf as little more than an instrument for masturbation, her pussy stroking his cock up and down, up and down, up and down, begging for his cum.

Though indeed small, the High Elf Archer’s breasts nonetheless began to bounce up and down with the girl’s movements, further exciting the dwarf and causing him to finally let go of her waist so he could reach up and grope her tiny breasts as they jiggled freely.

“Still think I’m flat, dwarf?” asked the elf with a sly smile on her face as she continued to ride his dick with wild abandon.

“Oh, absolutely,” the dwarf responded as he pinched her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure. “But I must say, they’re _growing_ on me.”

The two of them went on like that for quite some time, with High Elf Archer relentlessly riding Dwarf Shaman’s cock as the dwarf played with her breasts or squeezed her naked ass. The elf moaned and groaned as the dwarf’s thick meat stroked her insides, occasionally crying out so loudly she was concerned the priests of the Temple of Law might hear them, but not quite caring even if they did. Dwarf Shaman’s cock was stretching the walls of her pussy has no one had ever done before, and she savored each and every inch of his member.

Suddenly, and with little warning, High Elf Archer cried out as she felt herself cumming all over Dwarf Shaman’s cock. Her only intent throughout the entire endeavor had been to please _him_ , to pay him back for saving her from the goblins in the sewers, and so she was surprised to find herself enjoying their fuck just as much as he. Biting her lip to fight back a scream of pleasure, High Elf Archer felt her entire body shudder and shiver in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her. A moment later, she collapsed onto Dwarf Shaman, her naked body going limp as orgasmic pleasure continued to course through her.

“Oh! Oh, gods above…” she gasped as she weakly wriggled her hips, still savoring the feel of Dwarf Shaman’s cock buried deep inside of her.

“Ah, Long Ears?” Dwarf Shaman spoke up after a few seconds, one of his large hands squeezing her tiny, naked ass almost painfully hard. “I do believe you were in the middle of something…?”

“I can’t go on,” High Elf Archer gasped, still shuddering from the aftereffects of her orgasm. “Finish it, dwarf. Fuck me. Use me. Cum in me. Do whatever you want with me! Just finish it!”

“How typical of an elf,” Dwarf Shaman said with a smile and a roll of the eyes. “Always expecting others to do their work for them!”

Nonetheless, Dwarf Shaman didn’t skip a beat as he grabbed High Elf Archer and quickly flipped them both over so he was practically pinning her to the bed with his broad body. A moment later, he was pounding into the nubile elf with the same intensity she had mustered up while riding his dick, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her tight pussy until he was seemingly ramming himself directly into her womb.

Dwarf Shaman slammed harder and harder into High Elf Archer, taking great pleasure in the way her tiny breasts bounced and her naked legs wrapped around his thrusting waist. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips wildly, meeting him thrust for thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt  his dick pound her into oblivion.

“Yes, that’s it!” High Elf Archer screamed as she felt Dwarf Shaman pound the holy hell out of her. “Fuck me! Fuck me with your fat dwarven cock! Make it hurt!”

The dwarf was going as fast and as hard as he could now, ramming his dick into the adorable little elf with s much strength as he could muster in his desperate search for release. Pinning High Elf Archer to the bed with his broad dwarven hands, Dwarf Shaman slammed into her pussy over and over and over again as her body squirmed in pleasure and her tiny tits bounced up and down wildly, only enticing him to go faster still.

Finally, with a roar of triumph, Dwarf Shaman unleashed himself inside of High Elf Archer, flooding her insides with his warm liquids and coating the walls of her stretched pussy. Beneath him, High Elf Archer moaned in pleasure as she felt the dwarf fill her to the brim with his warm cum, her legs tightening around his waist as though unwilling to let even a single drop of his gift escape.

_Never in two thousand years did I ever think I would take the cum of a dwarf,_ she thought to herself with a small and weary smile. _How times change!_

“So, what do you think, dwarf?” she asked, looking up at the weary dwarf above her, his thick cock still hard and buried to the hilt in her cum-filled cunt. “Are we even?”

Dwarf Shaman laughed. “Remind me to save your life again tomorrow, Long Ears. I think I could get used to elven gratitude!”


End file.
